


От сумы да от тюрьмы не зарекайся

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: Баки предпочитает не брать на себя обязательства. Чревато.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Мини G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613128
Kudos: 37
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	От сумы да от тюрьмы не зарекайся

Вот что я вам скажу. Стив может думать что угодно, но больше мы ни хрена этому миру не должны. Из своего большого путешествия по раздаче камней Стив вернулся старым пердуном и сразу перестал быть интересен своей стране. Так что мы переселились в Ваканду. 

— Паси коз, Стиви, — сказал я, как только мы переступили порог нашего нового дома. 

— Это ты мне так мелко мстишь? — ухмыльнулся Стив. 

— Мелко мстить не умею. 

Шлепнул его по заднице и ушел на кухню — сварить себе кофе и приготовить Стиву смузи из шпината. Тот пришаркал следом, грустно посмотрел на ароматные зерна кофе, с ненавистью — на разложенный на столе шпинат. 

— Всё бы отдал за глоток кофе. 

— Ты уже и так все отдал, любовь моя. Буквально. 

Стив глупый. Вернувшись, он посчитал, что мы не должны больше встречаться. Что мне не нужен старый, больной и пиздец какой нудный старик. Он будет нужен мне любым. Всегда. Везде. Слепым, безногим, шестиглазым. Даже если у него вырастут жабры, рога и третья голова. Конечно, до этого лучше не доводить; хотя, зная Стива, тот способен. 

Вот в чём все дело. Стив всегда останется Стивом, и этого не изменить. Мне пришлось буквально вытрахать из него тупые мысли о расставании. 

Шури искала способ вернуть Стиву молодость. То, что забрали насильно, можно вернуть, уверяла она. Стрэндж тоже так считал, так что мы преисполнились надежды.

В Ваканде жилось неплохо. Стив действительно пас коз, он находил это занятие умиротворяющим. К сожалению, здоровье Стива больше не позволяло ему совершать героические прыжки с самолёта без парашюта, ронять на себя дома, удерживать голыми руками безумных титанов и всё такое. Но кипучая энергия никуда не делась. Я иногда присоединялся к Сэму на миссиях, но на большее попросил не рассчитывать. Никаких обязательств. Нет. Ни в коем случае. Я даже собаку себе не завожу по этой причине. Хватит с меня старого пердуна, за которым требовался глаз да глаз. 

Но, как говорил один из моих кураторов, от сумы да от тюрьмы не зарекайся. И от обязательств, видимо тоже. Они нашли меня через Джека, которому Т'Чалла однажды предоставил воздушный коридор. Зачем они открыли такую чудесную страну всему миру? Мир определенно этого не стоил. Т'Чалла нас даже не предупредил. Джек наверняка включил обаяние на всю катушку, наврал про сюрприз для старого друга. В гробу я видал такие сюрпризы. 

Джек ворвался в наш большой дом как ураган, и он сразу показался нам маленьким и тесным. От неожиданности я подавился кофе. Поймите меня правильно, я люблю Джека, но его появление всегда означало локальный апокалипсис. 

— Бак, дружище! — Джек заключил меня в слишком долгие, по меркам Стива, объятия. Ну, это я рассудил, что они долгие, судя по тому, как у того заходили желваки. 

— Джек! — я похлопал друга по спине. — Разреши представить тебе своего мужа. 

Ну да, мы поженились, а что такого? Это теперь нормально. 

Джек выпустил меня, наконец, из своих объятий и развернулся к Стиву. Тот нацепил на лицо маску радушного хозяина, хотя сам наверняка уже прикидывал, как быстрее спровадить гостя. Незваный гость хуже татарина, так всегда говорил один из кураторов. Однажды я свернул ему шею, и это был один из самых счастливых дней в моей зимнесолдатской жизни. Но вернемся к Стиву. Дело не в том, что он вдруг перестал уважать законы гостеприимства. Вместе с морщинами и сединой он приобрел ужасную привычку ревновать меня к каждому столбу. Особенно если этот столб был красив как греческий бог. 

Я встал между ними и ткнул каждого в грудь. 

— Это мой возлюбленный муж, капитан Стив Роджерс. Это мой друг, капитан Джек Харкнесс. 

Вот так, коротко и ясно. Все вокруг капитаны, с ума сойти, один я как был сержантом, так им и остался. 

— Зачем пожаловали, капитан? — поинтересовался Стив, пожимая протянутую ладонь. 

Джек снова меня приобнял. Он вообще был тактильный парень, но Стив-то этого не знал. Мне кажется, он уже готовился запустить пучок шпината в идеальную улыбка Джека. Тот и не подозревал, какой опасности сейчас подвергался. 

— Да вот, хотел попросить старого друга присмотреть за своей птичкой, пока я буду отсутствовать, — сообщил он безмятежно, не прекращая улыбаться. 

А вот хренушки. Знаю я твою птичку, старый боушенский проходимец. 

— Нет, — рявкнул я. 

Джек состряпал умоляющие глазки и повернулся к Стиву. Тот уже смотрел на меня удивленно-укоризненным взглядом типа «Капитан Америка не одобряет тебя, сынок». 

— В чем проблема, Бак? Мы что, не можем присмотреть за одной птичкой? Мы согласны! — сообщил он Джеку, и они ударили по рукам. Я даже «мама» сказать не успел. 

В этом весь Стив. Не зная броду вечно лезет в воду. Это тоже фразочка куратора. Она мне в свое время так понравилась, что я записал её в блокнотик. 

— Отлично! — просиял Джек. — Держи ключи от моего дома, Бак. Там её оставлять нельзя, опасно. Забери Мавануи сюда. А кофе для старого друга у тебя не найдется? 

Пока Джек заправски управлялся с кофемолкой и туркой, я засунул в блендер шпинат, банан и миндальное молоко, и с удовольствием нажал на кнопку. Глядя на мои действия, Стив душераздирающе вздохнул. 

— Вот тебе твой кофе, любовь моя, — сообщил я спустя пару минут, ставя перед Стивом высокий бокал с зеленой жижей, украшенный весёлым зонтиком.

— Издеваешься, да? — Стив вытащил зонтик и закинул в декоративную чашу. 

— А здешний кофе хорош, — подлил масла в огонь Джек, сделав глоток и прикрыв глаза от наслаждения. 

— Ты мне нужен здоровым, — в сотый раз повторил я Стиву. — Если Шури, Стрэндж, чёрт в ступе не придумают, как тебе помочь, ты обязан прожить как можно дольше. Буквально пока я не состарюсь. Потому что я отказываюсь стареть без тебя, ясно? 

Стив выпил свой чёртов смузи, я стер пальцами зелёные усы, образовавшиеся у него под носом, и поцеловал. 

Джек уехал на следующий день, улетел на очередную неизвестную мне планету. Будь его дела на Земле, он бы ни за что не оставил Мавануи. 

Я тоже стал собираться. Уже вызвонил Сэма, чтобы присоединился. Я бы с большим удовольствием поехал со Стивом, но так как мы пытались вернуть ему молодость, а у Шури по этому поводу запускался очередной исследовательский проект, присутствие Стива в Ваканде было просто необходимо. 

— Пока я езжу за птичкой, любовь моя, накупи побольше шоколада. Ящиков пять-шесть. Молочного. И не какой-нибудь там дешёвки, а приличного. Но без фанатизма. Не надо нам ручной работы и прочего крафта. Просто обычный хороший шоколад. 

— И зачем нам столько шоколада? — поинтересовался Стив. 

— Ну, ты же хотел птичку. Птичка любит шоколад, — туманно ответил я и вышел из дома. 

Я всё ещё был на него обижен за опрометчиво брошенное согласие. Стив не знал всех деталей, не знал, что дом Джека — это поместье в Грампианских горах в Шотландии, что птичка Джека — это ёбаный птеродактиль.

В принципе, я понимаю, почему Джек обратился именно ко мне. После смерти почти всей его команды Мавануи доверяла только ему и мне. Да и скрывать её надо было от государства, чтобы не забрали на исследования. Знаю я эти исследования. Испытал на собственной шкуре. 

По дороге на взлётную площадку я созвонился с Сэмом. Спустя шесть часов полёта на квинджете мы оказались в поместье Джека. Я тут уже бывал, и не раз, поэтому устремился прямиком к огромному вольеру для Мавануи, пока Сэм пялился по сторонам, открыв рот, будто турист. Ну да, поместье Джека впечатляло. Оно было просто громадным. То есть, сюда запросто можно было вместить Пентагон вместе со всеми его подземными этажами. 

Мавануи сидела на отколотом куске скалы, который Джек каким-то чудом умудрился притаранить в вольер, и обиженно щёлкала клювом. Я достал заготовленный заранее шоколад. Мавануи была чрезвычайно умной девицей, и очень-очень капризной. 

Я снял перчатку с правой руки и прижал ладонь к датчику. Дверь открылась, и я вошел.

— Ну же, девочка, — проворковал я как можно нежнее. Тьфу, блин, я даже со Стивом так не воркую в моменты особой близости. — Нам предстоит долгий путь, Мавануи. Тебе понравится Ваканда, там тепло и влажно, и есть нормальные скалы, а не это жалкое подобие гор. — Я протянул ей шоколадку, и птеродактиль тут же её заглотил. — А еще водопады. У тебя будет собственное озеро. — Мавануи склонила голову набок, уставившись на меня круглыми блестящими глазами. Вдохновившись, я продолжил нести всякую хрень: — И козы. У тебя будет целое стадо коз, которое можно гонять по пастбищу. А если какая из коз пропадёт, то никто даже не заметит. 

— Это ёбаный птеродактиль! — заорал Сэм у меня за спиной, я аж подскочил на месте, а Мавануи возмущенно захлопала крыльями. 

— Ну да, — проворчал я недовольно. — А я не говорил?

— Да нет, как-то упустил, — Сэм пялился на Мавануи, как на восьмое чудо света, и даже, кажется, не моргал. — Но как он выжил, чёрт возьми? 

— Ты знаком с асгардским богом, говорящием енотом и разумным деревом. Тебя действительно удивляет живой птеродактиль? — я подошел к Сэму и сунул ему в руки плитку шоколада. — Иди покорми её. 

— Не буду я её кормить, — открестился Сэм. — А если она мне что-нибудь оттяпает? 

— Иди! — я насильно вложил шоколад ему в руку и подтолкнул в сторону Мавануи. Та наблюдала за нами с интересом ястреба, увидевшего возню мышей. — Думаешь, я бы стал намеренно подвергать тебя смертельной опасности?

— Ой, что-то я сильно сомневаюсь, Барнс, в твоей способности оценивать риски. Ты вспомни, кто твой муж. Безрассудство — ваша семейная черта. И что там с твоим нежеланием брать на себя обязательства? Да ты даже рыбок моих отказался приходить кормить, пока я лежал в больнице.

— Нефиг прыгать без парашюта, — отрезал я. — Ты хоть и Капитан Америка, но не Стив. 

Тем не менее Сэм как-то умудрился угостить Мавануи и не наделать при этом в штаны. Хороший напарник. С таким и в огонь, и в воду, и за птеродактилем. Мавануи подставила Сэму шею, и тот стал чесать её обеими руками. Быстро они спелись. Я махнул Сэму, чтобы он вышел из вольера. 

— Ладно, дружище. Давай посмотрим на клетку. 

Т'Чалла, благослови вакандийский бог его душу, предоставил нам самую огромную клетку для носорогов, которая только нашлась у него на складе. В сложенном виде она представляла собой чемоданчик, в разложенном это был огромный ангар. Я так понял, Шури умудрилась создать что-то вроде частиц Пима, способных уменьшать и увеличивать предметы. Только это не были частицы Пима в чистом виде. Во времени с их помощью мы путешествовать не могли.

— Как мы перевезём птеродактиля через границу? — Сэм почесал затылок.— Нам нужно грузовое судно типа ролкера, документы на груз, разрешение на вывоз, разрешение на ввоз. Это же птеродактиль, Барнс! 

— Не дрейфь, Сэмми, — я поднял правую руку перед собой. — У нас же есть эксперт. 

— И когда это вы стали такими друзьями, — вздохнул Сэм. 

Да не стали мы друзьями. Просто многое переосмыслили после смерти. 

Перед глазами замерцала голограмма Старка. В майке, джинсах, отвёртка в зубах. Позёр. Зачем ему отвертка, он же ИИ! Стив, когда первый раз его таким увидел, чуть не расплакался.

— Старк, — я вежливо кивнул. 

Тони вынул отвертку из зубов.

— Барнс, Уилсон. Что у вас на этот раз? 

— Да всё как обычно. Птеродактиля перевозим. 

— Барнс, ты опять напился асгардской бормотухи? 

Почему сразу я? Почему никто не подозревает Сэма? Мы, между прочим, вместе тогда пили. Просто Сэм заснул, а я слегка покуролесил.

— Да всего один раз-то такое было! И вообще, это не мой птеродактиль. 

— Не его, — подтвердил Сэм.

— Значит, вы сперли динозавра в прошлом и притащили сюда? Игры со временем вас ничему не научили? Гляньте, что стало с Роджерсом! А ты, Сэм, разумный вроде бы человек, куда смотрел?

— В сторону, — ответил Сэм с подкупающей честностью. Я чуть сам ему не поверил. 

Мавануи описала круг по вольеру и вернулась на обломок скалы. 

— Это птеродактиль моего друга, Старк. Практически ручной. Джек попросил нас за ним приглядеть, и Стив согласился. Надо перевезти птеродактиля в Ваканду; документов, разумеется, нет. Ты поможешь?

— Постой, постой! — Тони помахал у меня перед носом голографической отверткой. — А что стало с твоими принципами не брать на себя никаких обязательств? «Нет, Тони, я не буду сидеть с Морган. Стив старый, я инвалид, нам нельзя доверять детей», — пробубнил он голосом, больше похожим на воронье карканье.

— Всё в порядке с моими принципами, — пробурчал я уязвленно. — И с принципами Стива тоже. Именно поэтому я торчу сейчас в Шотландии, слушаю твои дебильные шуточки и думаю, какую свинью ещё сегодня мне подложит мироздание. 

— Узнаю махровый барнсовский пессимизм, — Тони стал что-то печатать на невидимой глазу клавиатуре. — Ладно, тут всё просто. Представим вашего птеродактиля в документах, как робота-динозавра в натуральную величину. Везёте в подарок принцессе Ваканды. Поищу сейчас подходящее судёнышко, чтобы зафрахтовать. Недельку-то вам тут пооколачиваться придётся. Стив там не соскучится без тебя? 

— Ничего, ты всегда можешь составить ему компанию. 

— И то верно, — согласился Тони. — Ладно, я пошел. Деньги за перевозку вычту из твоей зарплаты. 

— Я на тебя не работаю, Старк 

— Ой, да знаю я. Какие счёты могут быть между старыми врагами? Вот и я говорю — никаких. 

Старк махнул нам рукой и исчез. 

Надо связаться со Стивом. Он, поди, всё ещё думал, что я вот-вот появлюсь на пороге с попугаем в клетке. 

Мы проверили, что вольер надежно заперт, и пошли в дом. У нас случился незапланированный отпуск, и надо было первым делом исследовать бар, потом холодильник, потом покормить Мавануи и пожрать самим. Слава богу, Джек не подкачал, и еды в доме было на всю британскую армию. Смерть от голода нам точно не грозила. Я обнаружил целый ларь замороженной трески. Наполнил рыбой ведро и поставил на улице — пусть оттаивает. Покормить Мавануи можно и утром, а замороженную рыбу она точно есть не будет. 

Сэм разогрел нам суп в банках, я откупорил бутылку виски, и мы славно провели вечер перед телевизором. Сэм чертовски много работает и почти не отдыхает, так что я рад, что сумел вырвать его из политической рутины хотя бы на неделю. 

По спальням мы разошлись в десять вечера. В Ваканде уже полночь — самое время позвонить Стиву. Я когда о Стиве думаю, у меня сердце натурально начинает трепыхаться, как бабочка.

На вызов он ответил сразу. 

— Ну, как всё прошло?

— Нормально. Вернемся через неделю. — Стив нахмурился. Я ткнул пальцем в экран, прямо в его нахмуренный лоб. — Непредвиденные обстоятельства. Надо сделать документы на птицу. 

— Что это там птица такая? Вымирающий вид?

— О, ты даже не представляешь, — ухмыльнулся я.

— Хочешь устроить мне сюрприз? Ты же знаешь, у меня слабое сердце, Бак!

— Ничего. Такой сюрприз твоё сердце выдержит. А теперь расскажи, как ты провел день без меня, любовь моя. 

— Сэм спать пошел? 

— Ты всучил ему щит, ты практически бросил ягненка в болото с крокодилами. Конечно, он чертовски устал, и спать ему надо как обычному человеку — часов шесть, лучше семь, а не как нам с тобой. 

— Не драматизируй. Я к тому, что может мы… — Стив мне подмигнул и стал стягивать с себя рубашку. 

Я делано возмутился:

— И суток не прошло, Стиви! 

Но разве мог я устоять против такой очевидной провокации? Тут же избавился от футболки, да и от всего остального тоже.

***

Мне кажется, за неделю ничегонеделанья в ожидании зафрахтованного Тони судна Сэм прибавил пяток килограмм. Ничего не имею против пухляка Сэма, но у его крыльев далеко не бесконечная грузоподъемность. Впрочем, с его работой эти килограммы сгорят в первый же день на американской земле. 

Тони прислал корабль, принадлежащий «Старк Индастриз», огромный, как плавучий город. На нем свободно разместилась клетка с Мавануи, и ещё осталось место для парочки белых носорогов. 

Само путешествие описывать смысла нет. Во-первых, потому что Тони — мастер решать почти любые проблемы. Во-вторых, потому что Сэма тошнило всю дорогу, и мне было так его жалко, что я посмеялся над ним всего один раз, а всё остальное время ухаживал по очереди то за ним, то за Мавануи. Вот почему я не люблю обязательства. Всё время приходится выносить вёдра с дерьмом — как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. 

По африканской земле мы перевозили Мавануи на огромной вездеходной платформе, чтобы она, что называется, привыкала к новым видам. Многоцветные рассветы и закаты, джунгли, львы, греющие пузо на солнце посреди дороги — все как обычно. 

Стив встречал нас на границе Ваканды. Приехал на мотоцикле без шлема, от чего мне сразу захотелось настучать по его седой голове. Я уже говорил, что Мавануи — умная девица? Сидя в своей клетке, она презрительно оглядела Стива с головы до пят и издала громкий раздраженный крик. 

Стив побледнел. 

— Баки, — спросил он шепотом, когда я вылез к нему из кабины. — Ты в курсе, что у тебя там динозавр? 

— Догадываюсь. 

— Где ты его откопал? Господи, Баки, тебя за смертью легче послать. 

— Знаю, я уже там бывал. 

Стив смутился.

— Прости, прости, я не это имел ввиду!

Ну, снова здорово. Когда уже Стив поймет, что прошлое надо оставить в прошлом? Я сейчас скажу ужасную вещь, и надеюсь, что Стив никогда этого не узнает. Если бы у меня был выбор между спокойной жизнью без экспериментов, кошмаров, руки, войны, контроля сознания — и нынешней жизнью со всем тем дерьмом, что я пережил, но зато в конце меня ждал приз в виде принцессы, я бы не задумываясь выбрал принцессу. Одну-единственную, которую любил с самого детства, которую полюбил раньше, чем вообще узнал, что это слово означает. Мою принцессу. Моего Стива. 

— Бак! — Стив прервал полет романтической мысли. — Где ты взял птеродактиля? Ты что, баловался частицами Пима? Спёр его из прошлого? И Сэм не был против?

— Почему все всегда думают обо мне самое плохое? — возмутился я. — В том, что мы теперь на несколько лет стали счастливыми обладателями птеродактиля, виноват только ты, любовь моя. Ты согласился присмотреть за птичкой, пока Джек будет отсутствовать. Не я это предложил. 

Стив побледнел.

— Зачем несколько лет, почему несколько лет? Я думал, это будет пару дней! И что это будет попугай, канарейка, щегол, на крайний случай сова! Но никак не птеродактиль!

— Ну что я могу сказать. Надо было прочитать условия контракта, Стиви. Или хотя бы посоветоваться со своим мужем! Который знает, что жизнь Джека бесконечна, и для него пара-тройка лет как для нас неделя. И что «птичкой» он ласково называет ручного птеродактиля.

***

В целом, с этими обязательствами всё оказалось не так уж плохо. Т'Чалла накрыл куполом территорию специально для Мавануи, и она смогла почувствовать себя хоть немного свободной. Нам даже кормить её не пришлось, она самостоятельно ловила рыбу из местной речки. Стив, правда, каждый день подкармливал ее шоколадом свыше положенной нормы, рекомендованной Джеком. Но знаете что? Если Джеку надо, пускай приезжает и забирает Мавануи обратно, и кормит её мизерными плитками шоколада, и сам смотрит в обиженные глаза. У Стива слабое сердце, он такой взгляд выдержать не способен. 

К сожалению, появление Мавануи открыло ящик Пандоры, и теперь все норовили сплавить нам своих отпрысков на каникулы, или своих питомцев на время отъезда.

— Да ладно, Барнс, вы всё равно ничего не делаете, а Морган обожает динозавров. Ну что вам стоит последить за одной маленькой послушной девочкой?

— Мы ветераны на пенсии, Тони! А общение с твоей дочерью гарантированно стоит мне седых волос, а Стив и так уже весь седой, сам посмотри! 

Седой Стив пожал плечами и махнул в мою сторону с видом: «Ничего не могу поделать, Тони, вопросы расселения детей и животных в нашей семье решает Баки». 

Ну, ладно, признаюсь. Морган мне нравится. Это очаровательный и умный ребёнок. Уж куда очаровательнее и умнее своего отца. 

— Дядя Баки! Дедушка Стив! 

Тони подключил к нашей конференции дочь. 

— С козырей пошел, заср… Заслуженный ты наш герой! — Я недобро покосился на Тони и тут же повернулся к малышке. — Морган, солнышко, с нетерпением ждем тебя на каникулы! 

Морган взвизгнула, а Стив расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Ну что ты будешь с ним делать. 

После целого дня общения со всеми нашими друзьями, которым не терпелось посмотреть живого птеродактиля, уставший, но удовлетворенный Стив лег на диван, положив голову мне на колени. 

— А неплохая компания у нас на лето собирается, да? Скучно не будет. 

— Вот уж точно, любовь моя. 

Я достал телефон и решил записать список продуктов. Ко всему надо готовиться заранее. Итак, мы ожидаем Морган, Тони и детей Клинта. Нужно будет купить хлопья, чипсы, печенье «Орео», несколько ящиков Колы и что там ещё едят современные дети? Когда моя спокойная жизнь превратилась в детский сад на русских горках, хотел бы я знать. 

Я посмотрел в смеющиеся глаза Стива. Ответ был прямо передо мной. Валялся у меня на коленях. Моя жизнь превратилась в сплошную череду обязательств именно тогда, когда я решил связать ее с этим придурком. 

То есть сто лет назад.


End file.
